Queen of Hearts
by Demonic Guardian Angel of Hell
Summary: A new transfer student and DADA professor come to Hogwarts. But what does Kino Makoto have to do with Draco and Harry? And what?! And whr are th others? She's..........read to find out! R/R!


Queen of Hearts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
The Great Hall was full of chattering wizards and witches to be talking about what they did over the summer. One in particular 5th year wizard was just listening to his best friends tell him what happened with their vacation. I mean, when you live with muggles like the Dursleys its pretty much the same thing: Get up at 6:00 a.m., actually its more like get dragged out of bed. Make breakfast for his too fat cousin, clean, clean, clean, eat dinner, get his bath, let Hedwig out, go to bed. It was the same routine everyday. Oh, but let's not forget the routine lectures of how "abnormal" he was.  
  
Suddenly there were yells and screams from the Slytherin table. A very distinct 'Malfoy! Are you okay, Malfoy?!?!' was heard. With that, all heads turned to the Slytherin table.  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and said, "I hope whatever happened to him, it hurt like bloody hell."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening. He had a blank stare on his face.  
  
"Harry! What's wrong Harry?!?!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
Harry fell to the floor, not being able to support his weight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Where am I?' Harry looked around and gasped. He was in a room that was on fire!! 'Is this another trick from Voldemort?'. Suddenly the fire became smaller until it was about the size of a large cauldren. He blinked a couple of times. He jumped back and yelped as he hit the unforgiving floor. He looked again to make sure what he saw was really there. Sure enough, there they were. It was a pair of the most beautiful emerald green eyes looking at him. It was almost as if they were warning him of something. He also noticed a large lion jump out of nowhere, then found himself being pulled back into reality.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Harry!? Wake up, Harry!"  
  
Harry awoke sweating and gasping for air.  
  
"Emerald...beautiful....fire.....big....." He mumbled.  
  
"Back away!! He's had a vision!," (A.N. You guessed it. -_-') Professor Tralawney declared, "Tell me exacly what you saw, Mr. Potter."  
  
"I...was..in a room...It was on fire......Then, suddenly the fire became about the size of a large cauldren or so......and the most beautiful emerald green eyes opened up out of nowhere.....just above the flames....They almost seemed to be warning me of something.......and then out of nowhere... this huge lion jumped through the flames....." Harry explained, which was something he normally wouldn't do, but right now he was too dizzy and light-headed to care.  
  
"Hmmm.....that's exactly what Mr. Malfoy said that he saw....except he saw a snake..." Tralawney stated.  
  
Suddenly, the doors burst open. A tall girl with knee-length chestnut brown hair that was up in a high ponytail with the exception of two strands that hung down to frame her face, ran in. She wore a pair of blue jeans that hung on her hips and a dark green shirt that showed off her stomach. She looked about Harry's age, she was also panting, and using her knees as support. She looked up and said,  
  
"Who's...in....char...ge?" She asked, still breathing hard.  
  
Professor Dumbledor stepped forward, and replied, "I am, and you are, miss...."  
  
"Watashi wa.....Lita."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Gomen.... uh.. I mean, sorry. I am..... Lita."  
  
"Oh, well Miss Lita-"  
  
"Iie-...umm...No, just Lita. I hate all that formal stuff."  
  
"Alright, Lita. How did you get onto the school grounds, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
"She does.... Who are you before she answers?"  
  
All attention was turned to a tall sandy-blonde haired man. His blue eyes scanned the room coldly, but softened when he saw that there were childeren in the large room. He wore off-white kakies and a navy blue shirt adorned his chest. He stood close to the girl who had earned 3/4 of the male students attention very easily. Now the girls were intranced by the tall boy who seemed to fall out of the sky.  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledor. I am Headmaster of this school."  
  
Lita shot the man a nasty look. He winced slightly then said, "Gomen nasi Dumbledor-san." Lita smiled then she turned back to Dumbledor.  
  
"Kon-......... Wait did you say 'school'? Please tell me this is Hogworts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She looked hopefully around at the other teachers.  
  
"Yes, this is. Would you be the foreign exchange student that we thought wasn't going to show," Asked Professor McGonagall as she looked at her list, "Lita Kino? Ah, you must be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Amara Ten'ou"  
  
"Yes we are." Amara replied.  
  
He winked at Lita. She nodded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione got the distinct feeling that that wasn't their real names, but kept their mouths shut.  
  
"Well, we'd better get you sorted then, one minute please." McGonagall walked away, then came back with a stool and a very beat-up looking wizard hat. It was very old-looking and had a slit in it that looked like a mouth was to go there.  
  
"Lita, would you please come and sit on the stool? Professor Ten'ou you can take your seat by Professor Snape."  
  
"Hai....err..yes ma'am." Lita said.  
  
"Okay." Amara walked off and set next to one of the men at the large table.  
  
Lita walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall set the hat on her head. Lita heard a small voice echo through her mind.  
  
"Hmmmm......interesting.....What am I going to do with you? You could be in either Syltherin or Giffindor.....they about equal each other.....good mind.....loyal and trustworthy....very brave.....and very cunning.....but then theres that blood.....it seems that Syltherin runs through your veins....same with Griffindor.....wellll...........................SLYTHFINDOR!" It cried.  
  
Everyone stared in shock with "huh?" written' on their faces. Even the professors were shocked (-Amara..A.N. You'll find out later in the chapter why, k?)  
  
"Did the sorting hat just say a cross of Slytherin and Griffindor, or is it just that I'm going crazy?!" came an anonimous question. No one could answer. Lita just took off the sorting hat and set it on the stool. She turned to look at the professors table questioningly. She smirked when she saw their reaction (-Amara, he just smirked back).  
  
"Well? What house should I be in?" She asked cooly, as if the Sorting Hat did that every year.  
  
Dumbledor looked at her for a moment, then said, "I think that Professors McGonagall and Snape should decide that question." Most of the teachers nodded with the exception of two, one she already reconised, McGonagall, with her tight bun on the top of her head, ageing skin, and short build. The other was the exact opposite, a tall man with greasy jet-black hair and a hook-like nose. Amara sitting to his right. 'He must be Professor Snape.' Lita thought. The two professors looked at each other. What were they going to say? How could Dumbledor give this huge responsibility to them? One wrong decision could ruin her life. Lita knew they couldn't pick, so she decided to do it herself.  
  
"Why don't I just wait it out for.....oh let's just say.....give me 1 week to make my decision? How does that sound?" She looked at the teachers with eyes that seemed to dare them to say no. After a short moment of silence, Dumbledor nodded and she smiled.  
  
"But, one problem.... Where are you going to sleep during that 1 week and what about your lessons?" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick.  
  
"That's easy. I'll just alternate, Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday I'll sleep with the Griffindors, and on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday I'll sleep with the Syltherins. Same with the schedule, I'll just pick a 5th year student from each of the two houses and stay with them. Ummm..... I'll hang with....." She smiled innocently at the proffessors, as she looked at the Syltherin table. Her eyes ran over Malfoy, and she did a double-take, "Him," She pointed to Malfoy. Malfoy smirked over to Harry, Ron. Most of the guy Slytherins seemed very jealous of him, but kept their mouths shut out of fear of his two lap-dogs, Crabbe and Golye. Now she turned to the Griffindor table. Her dazzeling green orbs landed on Harry, their eyes locked, he watched as her mouth slightly opened up. She never broke his gaze as she stated loud and clear, "Him." She pointed this time to Harry with one of her long slender fingers. She looked to the professors table, Amara smirked and winked at her. A smile that could melt even the cruelest of hearts graced her full ruby-red lips was returned.  
  
Yet again it took a few moments before Dumbledor nodded again and said, "That sounds about right, what do you think, Minerva, Severus?"  
  
They only nodded.  
  
"The first one you pointed to is Draco Malfoy, and the second is none other than Harry Potter." McGonagall stated. Lita grinned this time. She turned to look at the two tables, a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
"Ennie meany minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers, let him.... go." When she finished her finger was pointed at the Griffindor table. She grinned again. She walked over toward the Griffindor table with an unnatural kind of grace, and sat down. Her seat just so happened to be between Harry and Ron, and so the coversation began....  
  
"Hello..." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Konban wa." Lita said not even glancing her way. Her eyes were fixated on Harry. 'I'm sure its him... he has the same eyes.. I'll ask 'Ruka-chan later.. I can't believe our luck, but at a terrible price. Who was that man that killed the girls and the real Amara and Lita?.... red eyes...snake- like features...could it be my-.....no. I won't believe it.' Her train of thought was stopped when her vision blured.  
  
"Oh no, not....again.." She stated before she fell to the floor.  
  
"What the-" Harry saw the girl was no longer sitting beside him, but lying on the floor.  
  
"Lita? Hey, Lita! Are you okay?!" Harry yelled.  
  
He looked up when he heard footsteps. He was greeted by being almost pushed out of the way. The new professor was guilty of that. He leaned over her and slapped her very lightly, and said, "Ma-.....Li-chan? Li-chan?" He sighed and picked her up, one arm under her knees and the other under her back.  
  
"Dumbledor-san... can I go ahead and take her to the tower.... she'll be out till morning." He stated, which sounded more like a statement, than a question.  
  
"How do you know that?" sneered the newly arived Draco Malfoy.  
  
"I know, because this has happened more than once... actually this is about the..... hunderedth time this has happened." Amara glared at him.  
  
"Are you her father or something. You seem awfully protective over her." Malfoy retaliated.  
  
"Yes. I'm her adopted 'Tousan, I have been since her parents died. You should learn some manners, Malfoy-san," Amara glared, he turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, "Will you three lead the way to the tower?" They nodded.  
  
"But, before you go, will you tell me what's wrong with her?" Asked Dumbledor.  
  
"She's been having dreams, nightmares...and, well, visions-"  
  
"Visions!? Do tell, what were they about?" Asked none other than professor Tralawney.  
  
"I would rather not say....Ma-...Lita might not want me to....Now, if you'll excuse me.... I need to take her to bed...."  
  
Along the way, Harry wondered about the strange girl. A foriegn exchange student? What's your real name? Where do you really come from? Why do your eyes make you look like your about to cry, yet you hide it with that brilliant smile? Those were only some of the questions he wanted to ask her, but then he looked at her in Professor Ten'ou's arms. He sighed. 'Monday...she'd be spending the day with Malfoy...and even sleep in the same room with them....' He shuddered. Professor Ten'ou noticed this.  
  
"Potter-san? What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"...Well, I was just thinking about Lita having to stay with the Slytherins...." He trailed off.  
  
"I'm not to happy with her spending anytime with any Slytherin...Not after the way her 'Tousan treated her and her 'Kaasan...But I can't make her choose..unfortunately..." He looked down at the floor.  
  
"..If you don't mind my asking...Who was her father?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"..........I'm not sure I should tell you....I'll just give you some clues...." He flashed them a smile. Hermione blushed and looked away, but still listened.  
  
".....Well, he's hated by every witch and wizard in the world.....and.......um....I can leave you with one name.....," Little did he know that he was pretty much about to tell them, or at least one of them who it was flat out, "....Riddle...."  
  
Harry froze, Ron and Hermione just looked at him blankly. 'Riddle? As in Tom Riddle?......Voldemort?!' He gulped and once again look at Lita's motionless body. He looked at Professor Ten'ou. 'Was he serious? Could Lita really be Voldemort's....daughter?'  
  
"Are you talking about Tom Riddle?" He asked. 'Please say no. Please say no.'  
  
"Dammit.......I was hoping neither of you three would know who I was talking about....Do you know his "other" name?" He asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course.....Voldemort." Ron and Hermione gasped.  
  
"You...You...You aren't serious, are you?" Ron looked hopefully at Amara, as did Hermione.  
  
He looked away. Answering their dreaded question. Lita was, or is....Voldemort's daughter....his heir...Wait, if Voldemort is Salazar Slytherin's heir.....that would mean that Lita is......  
  
"She's Slytherin's heir..." Harry stated once it dawned on him.  
  
"So, that's why the Sorting Hat wanted to put her in Slytherin!" Ron said.  
  
"Exactly. But I'm surpised it did....she has the heart of a true Griffindor, and then there's her blood...." Amara trailed off again.  
  
"You mean she's Griffindor's heir too?!" Hermione almost shouted. Then, realized her outburst and blushed.  
  
".....Um.....Yes, she is..... Her 'Kaasan was Griffindor's heir....." He trailed yet again.  
  
"Would you please stop talking in that wierd language and talk english?!" Ron all but shouted.  
  
"Gomen.....um, I mean....sorry." Amara said.  
  
"Wow.... can you imagine that kind of responsibility..... being the heir of two of the greatest people in history. If I were Lita- -" Hermione's next words were cut off when the said brunette stirred. Her emerald eyes fluttered open.  
  
"'Ruka-papa? Is that you?" She asked drowisly, it not even regeristing in her head that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were even in the same room.  
  
"Yes princess. I'm here."  
  
"'Ruka-papa! I saw him kill them again! I saw him murder them one by one! Usa-hime! Ami-chan! Rei-chan! Minako-chan! Chibi-usa-hime! 'Taru-chan! Setsuna-mama! Michiru-mama! (A.N. Yes, I'm making it so that Lita/Makoto was raised by the Outers.) Watashi wa gomen nasi! Gomen nasi! Please forgive me you guys, for not protecting you when you needed me!" She sobbed.  
  
"Watashi wa gomen nasi Mako-hime that you had to see that again. Watashi wa gomen nasi that I couldn't protect them for you hime."  
  
"It's not your fault Haruka-papa....It's mine." She cried harder. Amara only held her closer.  
  
"......Um, Professor Ten'ou.....if you don't mind my asking.....Why did she call you "Haruka-papa".. and you call her "Mako-hime?"" Harry asked the older man. The duo seemed to pale slightly. Lita more than Amara.  
  
"Potter-san?!" She quickly whipe her eyes. 


End file.
